Forgotten
by emmagirl2005
Summary: A young amazon princess learns her true past..her true mother and why she was abandoned as a small child with an amazon tribe..with a little help of the God of War..


The sounds of children playing and swords crashing at the same time were an everyday experience in this Amazon village. Watching from just outside her tent was a young girl just over eighteen summers old. She was tall long raven hair flowing down to her mid back and piercing eyes that would melt any warrior that fell upon them. Watching the children play she thought to her memories of a child, well the ones that she could remember. It was strange to her that she could only remember the memories of the Amazon village that she lived in now and not before that. She came to the village when she was of the age of six, the elders of the tribe had told her that her family was killed by warlords of the region and they found her wondering in the forest. The queen of the tribe had adopted her as her own and now she was the princess and the next heir.

She walked out of her tent to over look the exercises for today, she was an excellent warrior and the queen had put her in charge of training the new girls. Now to her station she bumps into one of the new girls that had recently joined her tribe "oh Im so sorry my princess I didn't mean to" the girl said bowing her head not wanting to get into trouble. The princess saw this in the girls face and took her chin raising her up "its alright just call me Zara, now go take your place" Zara said pointing to the spot.

The training was intense and long, Zara new that she must get rid of the wannabe warriors first and then start the real stuff.

Zara was heading back to her tent when she saw the queen standing there watching what was going on. Bowing "hello mother I didn't see you there, was my training to your licking"? Her mother looked at her and shook her head "you must be more firm with them, you are the princess and they are to obey you. For the new girls there is no kindness there is only brutal force to weed out the losers" Zara looked at her mother in surprise she thought that she was being tough on them and was giving her all.

She couldn't take anymore of her mother's speech so she bowed to her and left her sight. Fuming at what her mother had said she decided to go for a walk into the forest rear by the village. At first she followed the path and then decided to explore more (that was a bad idea).

After a few moments of walking off the path she sensed that she was being watched. Slowly putting her hand on her hip to where there was a dagger looking around. Seconds later five men with swords and knifes surrounded her. Holding herself still for a second she looked at the men around her, they weren't from around here and didn't know who she was. With that she smiled at the men "so you boys wanna have some fun eh?" the men didn't answer her they just smirked back at her. Quickly pulling out her dagger she flips over one of the men slicing his neck open. Pushing him into another man she knocks him down kicking his sword out of his hand and finishing off two more. Seeing the girl fight the men that were left ran off into the forest not looking back. Zara smiled "I guess they didn't want to play with me" she said pouting her lips.

Just then she heard a laphter coming from behind her. Before turning around she had her dagger in hand and threw is as turning to see another man there. Zara was shocked the man had caught her dagger and was just standing there holding it in the place where she had aimed, his hart.

"That was impressive" the mystery man said "that was a good catch; I've never seen anyone do that before". The man slowly walked towards her dropping the dagger to the ground "are you sure you've never seen anyone do that before? You seem very familiar to me" Zara looked at the man he was tall and dark; she couldn't get over how familiar he seemed to her also. She didn't fear him and took a step towards him also "what do you want, I don't have time for this" the man came closer now just two steps from where she was standing, then walking behind her he whispers into her ear "my name is Ares" shocked she stud still not knowing what to do or what to say. Ares just smirked; he liked to see their faces when he revealed himself. "Im sorry my lord I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to offend you" Zara said, she didn't know what was going to happen next. Ares walked back around to face her putting his hands on her shoulders "I saw the conversation that you had with the queen of the tribe, I felt that she was right" Zara stepped back a bit mad that he came here just to tell her that she was a bad warrior. Getting a little offended "what's it to you what goes on between my family and my tribe, Artimis is our patron goddess not you" she was surprised with herself. Ares just smirked at this and stepped closer again, he liked the fire that was inside of her, he knew what she could become with the right teacher. Knowing were she came from he knew she favored her mother.


End file.
